Aubin
Aubin Whittaker is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a Husky-Wolf mix and a former canine supermodel. She is currently a Meteorologist working in the Polar Research and Rescue teams. In the CenturiRealm, she is the girlfriend of Frostbound. Appearance Normal Appearance Aubin is a Husky-Wolf mix who is mostly white. She has silver "socks" on her paws and she has a silver/grey snowflake birthmark on her right-side chest. Her eyes are afflicted with central heterochromia. Her irises that surround the pupil are a reddish-amber color, while the outside ring of her irises are light blue, almost colorless, but still blue. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, Aubin has the same colors and markings she does as a feral. She typically wears a pair of blue jeans, a white, short-sleeved v-neck hoodie to expose her snowflake birthmark, and a sleeveless black vest. Bio Born in Juneau, Alaska to a wolf and a white husky, Aubin Whittaker was a little bundle of joy. She was highly energetic as a younger pup, and loved to play in the snow. When she was born, she was all white, and it was evident that she would grow up with a beautiful appearance. She admired her mother, who was a canine model, highly respected and adored. Aubin desired to follow in her mothers footsteps. She often spent days brushing her hair and "strutting" around the house or on the runway. She made her mother laugh at her attempts. Aubin often carried a sense of pride with her chin and tail held high. One day, a group of meteorologists moved to town with a sickly pup in their care. Curious, Aubin and her parents ventured to the vet to see what was occurring... They watched the analysis of the young Alaskan Malamute... Frostbound. They saw his mutations of icy fur and icy bones, and his virtual indestructibility. Despite that event, Aubin was not afraid of the pup. Eventually, Aubin gathered the courage to introduce herself one day. Frostbound and Aubin immediately began to bond, and even Aubin's wolf father took a liking to the Malamute Pup. Frostbound loved to show Aubin what he and the Meteorologists have been working on, and likewise Aubin enjoyed displaying what modelling techniques her and her mother have worked on. As Aubin and Frostbound grew older, their paths began to divide. Strides were taken in Meteorology and Weather Technology with Frostbound being one of the leading Meteorologist. Aubin was excelling at being a model for various purposes. Eventually, Aubin and her family had to leave Juneau behind for the rest of the world in fashion and supermodelling. Not only did she leave behind the only town she ever knew, she left behind Frostbound... It shattered his heart... At the age of 17, in her prime, Aubin took a chance and left her supermodel career and picked up Meteorology in hopes of being reunited with Frostbound after hearing if his flirtatious adventures. Her mother understood completely... Aubin eventually reunites with Frostbound, and the two picked up right where they left off. Personality Aubin is an overall loving and caring individual. She is always there for her friends and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are happy. Whenever someone needs emotional support, Aubin is there to comfort them. She'll take the time to listen to anything that is bothering someone. She is also somewhat optimistic, always willing and able to see the beauty in others, even if she doesn't see it in herself. Aubin also had immense confidence issues when she first started being a model. She later accommodated this, and learned to be self-confident. She can also be sassy if she wants to. Trivia Fears - Fear of Rejection - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) More TBD Vehicle None Family - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Mother - Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased as of SoC Chapter 9) - Frostbound (Boyfriend/Mate, CenturiRealm Only) - Wren and Aviva (Son and Daughter, CenturiRealm Only) Friends - Everest - Jake - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Rubble - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Lux - Tierra - Umbravivo - Arabella - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina Hobbies - Reading - Listening to Music - Spending time with Frostbound - Dancing - Star Gazing Miscellaneous Facts * Aubin is only the mate of Frostbound in the CenturiRealm. * She knows very well of Frostbound's flirtatious behavior, and eventually seeks to make amends with him. * She also loves to bake. Her favorite baked treat is blueberry pie. Aubin likes to bake it for the Meteorology team. * Aubin has a lovely singing voice, and sometimes likes to howl at the moon. She used to do it all the time with Frostbound when they were young. * A particular quirk she has is that Aubin's tail wags in sync with the tapping her right foot when she's excited. * Aubin's favorite colors are orange and magenta. She one dressed Frostbound, Everest, and herself in magenta apparel rather than icy blue just for fun. Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Aubin.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Aubin (Sketch) Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:First Gen Category:First gen pups Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters